Looking Glass
by Georgiebgood
Summary: Jace is a nervous estate agent and Clary will brighten his days.


**This is just a little two shot to get me back into the zone writing. For anyone who is waiting for the drama filled finale of** ** _Working Under Jace_** **I promise, it will come. I had a vision of how it would end and now that doesn't seem fair to the strong characters that I have built and thinking of another ending is not easy. Its giving me writers block, and I hate writers block! But alas my darling pumpkins I will finish it...**

 **In the meantime I am hoping my mundane life brings imagination,**

 ** _Through the looking glass_**

You can know a lot about someone without actually knowing them. Of course beginning with their appearance. If you look at someone, whoever it maybe, for example a complete stranger for the first time their most striking feature will register in your brain, if you look at that person for the second time your brain will recongise them because of their striking feature. I **recongise** quite a few people everyday and its all because of their striking features.

I currently work as the administrator in an estate agents in London. Sitting at the front desk in front of large windows allowing prospective clients to nose at what we have for them to buy, sitting in this position every day I have the opportunity to _people watch. People watching_ is my favorite part of the job. I have been here for 2 years now, and that has allowed to plenty of time to see who walks by every day. I know who lives in the area, because I see them walk by our branch every day, I know who works in the area because they walk by our branch every day to get lunch and coffees. Some people I even call regulars, ones that walk by every day. I had been working there for about 4 months when I first started noticing the people walking by, and their features would strike me and when they walked by again I remembered them from the day before. London is a very busy place, with tourists and visitors so I picked up the regulars a lot easier.

I often gave the passers by back stories, there was a blonde lady who always wore her hair up with purple glasses, she walked by in the morning and then in the evening, I always envisioned she worked in Starbucks, and her name was Jane. There was another name with black hair to his shoulders and always wore a black trench coat in the summer, I imagined he worked in the book store down a few shops down and his name was Will. These little trivia things helped me get through my boring day. Only being in admin meant I was left with the boring jobs and my mind often wondered.

I had been working at the estate agents for just over 6 months when I first saw her. It was a month before Christmas and things were slow and it was freezing cold outside. She wore a long grey coat, tights and black ankle boots. What really caught my attention about her was her frizzy red hair being trapped under neath a grey beanie hat. When she walked by I was in the middle of a phone call, the owner of a property speaking to me, "Okay, so if we can go ahead with the works and you'll send the quote to me..." But I was speechless, I couldn't form a reply. I followed her with my eyes as she walked by the window, hope sprang that she would look into the shop window and see me, but like all the other people who walk by, she didn't see me. "Jace?" The owners voice called me out of love struck awe, "Yes Mrs Kazmi, i'll make sure that is all arranged and quotes sent over before the new tenants move in." She hung up, and I was left stuck, a back story already working through my head on who the red headed girl could be, _she was new because i hadn't seen her walk by before and I would of noticed her, maybe she just moved to London, maybe shes got a job interview on this road._ My mind was left wondering all day if there was a chance that I could see her again.

Luckily I did see her again. The next day, at least 4 times, she walked by my office, still wearing her grey long coat, and beanie hat. I couldn't track when she was going to walk by, for a whole week she would walk by at random times during the day and she looked straight ahead each time , focused on the path in front of her. I came to the conclusion that she must work near me quite quickly, she would walk by the window at 10:08am and then at 10:18 she would walk by again with coffees in her hand from our local Starbucks. Once she had done this a few times a lightning bolt struck me. I had never wanted to meet the other regulars, make contact with them, but _Red_ as I had began thinking of her in my head was captivating, I wanted to know her.

The next day, I stood and walked my colleague Alec's desk, "Hows the sales going?" I asked, "None existent man, no one wants to buy a house they just want to celebrate Christmas" he looked glum. I had come to know Alec quite well working here, we often took lunch together, I found out he was gay not long after I started, he had a wedding ring on and I asked who was the lucky lady, when he blushed and went quiet I had realized my mistake, I had apologised and we had became good friends. He was proud of it. "Would you like a coffee to wake you up a bit, the good stuff from Starbucks, not the shitty kettle stuff we have here, my treat," my invitation sounded innocent enough. Alec smiled, "That would be great mate! As its christmas can I get a Christmas Cookie Latte with whipped cream" his blue eyes shown, _how did I ever think he was straight._ "Not a problem mate, be back in two." We were the only ones in the office, So I grabbed my coat and ran out while I could. It was freezing outside, the little Starbucks looked very inviting from the minus temperatures, more importantly I was excited to bump into the delectable little red head. As I opened the door the warm scent of coffee hit me.

My eyes scanned the little cafe and I couldn't see her, I walked up to the counter looking round and I couldn't see her. My hope started to fade, had she already walked out? Had I missed her in my haste to meet her? The waitress saw me walked towards her and smiled warmly at me, she had cute brown eyes actually, "Hi, can I get a latte to take away and a christmas cookie latte to take away, thanks." The waitress was writing the drinks on the cups, when I heard someone huff under their breath, I turned and she was there. "Hello sorry, does my choice of drink offend you?" I asked her, being this close to her, I could smell she smelt like apples, when she realised I had heard her, her eyes meet mine and she blushed."Sorry its just that you don't look like someone who drinks Christmas cookie lattes?" she raised eye brows, her sassy tone made me laugh. "And so what if I am someone who likes them drinks? Have you not heard the phrase do not judge a book by its cover" I raised one eyebrow back at her. "No, nothing wrong with it, just surprised is all." The Starbucks lady was patiently waiting for our bantering to stop so I could pay for my drinks. "Would you like to play a game?" She looked taken aback, "with a random stranger, no thank you" I laughed, "no, completely innocent, i'll guess your drinks and if i get them wrong, i'll pay for them." She smirked, "go for it," I turned to the Starbucks lady, "this little ginger spice will have 3 drinks," I turned to her as I was speaking and she looked shocked again, "two will regular lattes and one just black," the Starbucks lady behind the counter laughed, "he's got you there Clary" Ah, so I had a name. I smirked at her, "well _Clary,_ i'll be seeing you around." to the waitress, "How much for mine sorry?" She laughed and I paid the bill. As I went to walk towards the end bar, Clary seemed to of forget about her drinks order and followed me, "how did you know that?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Just happened to be a lucky guess really." She did int look like she was buying that. I had known she had three coffees because she walks by me everyday carrying them, I've seen the drinks a few times so I knew two of them were regular lattes, the last one, black was a stab in the dark, and a good stab it was. I had yet to reply to her, and my drinks were ready to take. "Really _Clary_ its just that you look like someone who drinks that." I took my drinks and began walking to the door. I heard the waitress say, "He's hot!" and Clary replied, "Yeah the annoying ones always are."

That was all I saw of Clary over the next couple of weeks. Work celebrations began, and celebrating Christmas. It was new years eve, and my plans for the night were minimal. My phone began to buzz and Alec's name appeared. "Hello, Jace! Hows your Christmas been?" "Good, quiet, and yours?" "Busy, nothing is ever quiet with my family!" "good man!" "Have you got any plans tonight? Magnus and my sister and her friends are going for some drinks, fancy it?" This invitation made my day, that he would think to ring me. "Yeah that sounds great mate, text me the details"

A smile spread across my face. _Plans!_ A beep bumped my phone and I began getting ready. I grabbed a black dress shirt, some jeans and nice shoes, my hair was messy so I ran my hands threw it and hoped for the best. I walked down stairs to grab my house keys and wallet, as I walked into the living room my little sister and mum were playing monopoly. It was a tradition every year.

"C'mon Jace, I've saved you the car, its your favourite!" my little sister looked up to me with her golden eyes and her blonde hair fell into her face. Our genes were very strong, and Imogen looked exactly like my mum and me. She was named after my grandmother, my mum had adored her and surprisingly it really suited.

"Sorry Immy, I'm going out tonight with work, save me a game tomorrow." she made a face and went back to playing with the dice. My mum stood up and walked towards me,

"I'm so glad to hear you are finally leaving the house!" she smiled with her teeth.

"Ha, yeah well don't wait up!" I shouted as I ran out of the door. I jumped in the taxi and made my way to Alec's house.

I got out the cab at Alec's house, and it was big! I slowly walked up the driveway to the door, feeling slightly anxious, but swallowing it and knocking on the door. Shortly after, the female version of Alec answered. I went to speak,

"You must be Jace," she stuck her hand out, "Im.."

"Izzy, you look alot like Alec," she laughed quietly, and shook my hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, make your way through to the kitchen, theres some drinks in there," I lifted the bag I was carrying of vodka, which I had picked up on the way. She lead the way to the kitchen. The house was very clean and modern, my kind of house. Just as I was walking through, I saw the undeniable flash of red that was plaguing my dreams. Alec smiled at me, and said "Hi Jace," at which Clary turned her head. The confusion in her eyes was genius.

"Jace, this is Clary, my sister, Izzy's best friend, and Izzy's boyfriend Simon" he gestured to the group. I waved but my eyes wouldn't leave the red head.

"Well, what a surprise to run into you" Clary awkwardly laughed, "I think you're stalking me" I laughed. Izzy came over,

"Do you two know each other?" She had a dangerous glint to her eyes.

"You could say that" the look in her eyes gave me butterflies. I looked down to see her in a sequin green dress, which I was really enjoying.

I left them to get a drink.

 **I promise this will not take forever to be updated again.**

 **Georgie B Good Pls xxx**


End file.
